Jason Lasso
Personnel Review: Author: Captain Rick Taller The green rookiee turned seasoned veteran. Jason Lasso fits these words perfectly. When I first met him, he was looking for a place to prove his pilot skills and a place to take out his revenge on the Empire. And a place to call home so he could stop running from his past. Lasso joined the MERCs three months before the Battle of Headquarters Base. He was a young, wide-eyed fighter jock. But he had natural hands, that was much clear. The Imperial Academy never gave him a chance as a TIE Pilot; I gave him a chance behind a fully combat capable Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter. Yea, sure, he was rough around the edges. But, like I said, he had natural hands. The day he stepped foot into that cockpit, you could of swore he flew combat starfighters for a career before that. Since then, Lasso has seen numberous engagements with the Mercs, often seeing such battles with Havah Jeth and Winterkill. He's gone from that wide-eyed youth behind a cockpit to a seasoned veteran. But, that's on the outside. On the inside, Lasso has a dark past. All I know is that the Empire killed his family and after that event and before joining the Mercs, he has a dark past he would rather not talk about. More recently, Lasso suffered a injury while in battle that has caused him to lose most of his memories. Doctor Russel Cook doesn't know yet if the damage to Lasso's memory is temporary or not. Biography Jason Lasso was born on Corellia to middle class parents. After graduation from high school, Lasso tried to enter the Imperial Academy to become a TIE Fighter Pilot, which was his dream. When his dreams were cut short even before he had the option to apply for the Imperial Academy, the eighteen year-old went into the Fire Academy to pursue a career in the Fire Service. After six years in the fire service, he went in a new direction: mercenary. Although it may seem a radical change, from fire fighter to mercenary, Lasso’s journey wasn’t without preparation. With the beating heart of a starfighter pilot still deep within, the young man always wanted to chase after the stars; he just wasn’t fully happy towards the later years in the fire service, there was something missing, something deep down inside of him, that he wasn’t doing. After a journey of almost two years in which the young Lasso traveled the galaxy and worked in his career field, he picked up experience in martial arts, which he put a great deal of effort into; he also started studies into a high school-born obsession of studying galactic history, which he had many sleepless nights over study books of galactic history. After almost two years had come about, Lasso realized that at some point his fire career was more routine, more like a job and forced labor, than it was fun anymore. Once the fun had left him for his career, he decided to go in a new direction. ]] After his family’s murder at the hands of Imperial Stormtroopers, Jason Lasso fled from Corellia in part of rumors that the Empire was now looking for him and in part because of fear, went to the private military sector, to mercenary work. Although most private armies were looking for prior soldiering or piloting experience, the young Lasso was able to impress a certain man by the name of Rick Taller. It turned out this Rick Taller fellow was the leading officer, the Captain, of a small mercenary squadron of pilots known as The Mercs. The older and experienced Taller was willing to give Lasso a shot at his dream of becoming a starfighter pilot in exchange for one promise: that Lasso would survive past his first mission. Lasso would come to respect that line from the old man, learning from his own experience as a mercenary pilot---however limited it is---that surviving every mission was the challenge, not just getting past the first mission. Although having only months on the job, Jason Lasso has gained the respect of his fellow Mercs, who now rely on his trustworthy manner to come through at the right time on the battlefield when the going gets tough. Jason has now put full effort on his off time into following his high school dream of researching galactic history and also doing digs for historical items and lost objects, as well as sea diving on old sea ships and space walking on starship wrecks in space. Personality and traits *Traits: Punctual, inquisitive, observant *Likes: Staying in shape, learning and exploring new things, exploring wreckage of starships and sea vessels, studying history, hanging out with friends, playing holo games, watching holo movies, reading books (both paper and holo disk), eating carrots (and chewing gum and beef jerky), and helping people *Dislikes: People with evil intent, arrogant people, liars, politics (Lasso really hates politics), and the Galactic Empire *Habits: Scratching his head, cracking his knuckles and fingers, rubbing his face when tired, scratching his feet with each other Equipment Weapons *DL-44 blaster pistol *E-11 blaster rifle *Two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols Starships *''Sweetheart'' - Naboo Royal N-1 starfighter *'Guardian Eight' - T-65 X-wing starfighter Clothing During starfighter missions, Lasso can be seen wearing his standard yellow-green flight suit with black stripping. His helmet is the same yellow-green color with a black strip down the middle of the helmet with a black visor. On either side of the helmet is a picture of a cartoon-looking bird hitting a cliff wall, the picture being in various colors; the bird is white, with it’s startled face looking out towards the viewer of the picture with large white eyes and black pupils, with it’s yellow beak open in shock as it’s body hits the brown cliff. With feathers flying in all directions, the birds’ feet are yellow. The background of the picture is a white circle background in which the picture in contained. On the front of the helmet in the middle above the opened face of the helmet is white bold letters that read: QUAGMIRE. During ground operations, Lasso finds himself wearing brown pants tucked into black military infantry boots at the ankles. He has a black blaster belt (that carries spare ammo clips for both weapons, handheld comlink, a combat knife, and water canteen) around his waist with two holsters, one holster on each thigh midway on the thigh. He has a brown short-sleeve t-shirt covering his torso, with a black short-sleeved blast vest over the t-shirt. An ammo belt is spanned across his chest from upper right shoulder to lower left hip containing more ammo and grenades. A dark brown trench coat covers the blast vest and ammo belt, with black sunglasses to cover his eyes, an ear-worn black comlink with the comlink extending to the right side of his mouth, and black fingerless gloves cover his hands. When in civilian clothing or not on missions, Lasso is usually seen wearing (during summer time on planets) the modern tunic and shorts or pants with chrono watch, black sunglasses or baseball cap, with his blaster pistol and blaster belt. During winter time, he can be seen wearing a tunic with jeans or pants and a chrono watch, cloak, or coat, black sunglasses or baseball cap, and blaster pistol and blaster belt; he normally wears shoes during winter time and boots, when there is enough snow for boots. Behind the Scenes Jason Lasso is the Player Character designed by Bravo to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums. Category:Player Characters